Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fingerprint sensor package and a method for fabricating a fingerprint sensor package, and in particular to a fingerprint sensor package and a method for fabricating a fingerprint sensor package with a reduced volume.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with the growing demand for personal data confidentiality, the security and protection of confidential information stored in various electronic products needs improvement. For this reason, identification technology using fingerprint authentication has been developed. In order to ensure miniaturization and multi-functionality of electronic products, fingerprint sensor packages have to be small and satisfy sensitivity requirements. Current fingerprint sensor packages, however, cannot meet the aforementioned requirements due to the limitations caused by the thickness of the molding material layer and the diameter of the fillers within the molding layer.
Thus, a novel fingerprint sensor package and a method for fabricating the fingerprint sensor package are desirable.